Dopplegänger
by XsammicakesX
Summary: Some say that when you see an image of yourself that's not a reflection,it's an omen of death.To others it's a sign of self-destruction.But,really it's that He is about to ruin your life.It's not that He wants to.All He wants is to be human...and to love.
1. Prologue

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS. I am SOOO sorry I haven't updated A Cruel Twist of Fate, but I kept losing my documents! i should have it up SUPER soon, though! :D :D :D

This idea has been floating around in my head for sooo long now! I-i just needed it out! :D TO THE STORYYYY~!

* * *

><p>There exists a man. This man is one thing, and the opposite.<p>

.

He has been Cursed.

He has been Blessed.

.

He exists for Life.

He exists for Death.

.

What is he?

.

He is everybody.

He is no one.

.

He Steals.

He Returns.

.

What is he?

.

He was Born.

He was Made.

.

He is the Ruiner.

He is the Savior.

.

What is he?

.

He is You, and he is Me. He is your best friend, your lover, your dog, your boss. He is the man on the street, that one lady, that girl you saw yesterday. He is everyone that you see.

He is a Dopplegänger. The one. The only. Ironic, really, since he is everyone, yet no one is him.

He is a beast, Created for the purpose of wreaking havoc in the world. Cursed with this job, he was given one reprieve: if he can solve the riddle, he has a choice.

To be human, or stay as he is.

Why would he stay?

He is hideous.

He is ugly.

An abomination.

The demon who created him, his true form is of him, smirked when he was brought into existence.

"You are my son. You will terrorize, and strike fear into the hearts of millions. You will rip peoples lives apart piece by peace."

That was all he said before he vanished.

Later, an angel appeared. It took no pity on him, simply told him what to do. Though, he thought he heard distant disgust in its voice.

"Demon. You are cursed. Our Master has given you a chance to redeem yourself. Answer the riddle and you will be free.

"I am a terrible, and violent thing. I bring pain, angst, terror, death; the worst of all emotions. I am also a most wondrous thing; I am love, happiness, caring, kindness, and affection. I am sorrow; I am jubilance. My existence is necessary, but not many love me. I am war; I am peace. What am I?"

Then the angel vanished, leaving him.

This is the story of Dopplegänger.

This is the story of Ludwig Beilschmidt.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME! :3


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Hey you guys! I haven't seen you in a little while! *****rubs neck nervously*** **ANYWAYS. Here's the official first chapter! Also~ If you want to get into the story a little bit more- check this out~ http:/ www . youtube . com / watch ? v =893FgGUBsHY&feature =related (Just take out the spaces ;D)It's a speed painting, yes, but I also feel like the title, the actual drawing, and the music fit this story! Just imagine Ludi there instead of that chick! XD TTY at the bottom! :D

Shout-out time~!

**BlackAndWhiteRabbit**: Lol, you're KINDA close…kinda sorta not really~ XD Yayyy~ Thanks so much, and I'm glad that you are! Ooh, I know right? I luves him so much! :DDD yayy~ a watcher!

**HikariKegawaAshi**: Aww! Thanks so much! And I definitely will, don't worry about that! :DDD

ONTO THE STORYYY~

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed in annoyance. How long had he been wandering around in the streets of Berlin? His target should have been there by now, he had the mans schedule perfectly memorized. He gnashed his teeth in his aggravation, and clenched his jaw. Was there something he overlooked? Did he perhaps take a different route home? Or was he just working overtime? His eyes scanned over the crowd one final time, and he turned around to walk to the mans home. Perhaps he should check that bar the man seemed to frequent….<p>

He turned the corner to go and attempt to stalk him down, when he bumped against him. Yao Wang. The man was small, almost womanly in his delicacy. He seemed to fragile for the ever-raging streets of Berlin. So far he had been managing, though. Well, until now, anyways.

Ludwig waited for a few seconds, and then went to corner his prey. He turned, and followed the young man, making sure that he never left his sights, while appearing to be just another person in the crowd. Soon, when they started to get into the seedier parts of the great city, he mapped out the alleyways and other such passages. A small grin slipped onto his face, and he jogged a few steps to catch up with Yao. He tapped him on the shoulder, and tried to get next to him.

Yao looked over hesitantly, and looked him up and down, trying to decide how to deal with the tall German man talking to him. "Hello," he started hesitantly. "Do I know you?"

Ludwig attempted to soften his features, and look more friendly. "Of course you do. I came here to help you with your…situation."

Yao immediately drew back, and cringed in fear. All that fear was locked behind a mask of anger, though, and his eyes soon sparkled with rage, rather than dim with fright. He drew his back up straight, and looked forward again, trying his best to look like he didn't know what Ludwig was talking about. Of course, Ludwig knew this was an act, but he decided to play along, to help snare in his prey.

"I'm sorry, are you not Wang Yao? I apologize. My employer, Mister Braginski, said that I could find you here. I'll just be on my way then." Ludwig turned to go, but his arm was almost immediately grabbed.

"You say that you were sent by Ivan? Oh, well, I thought you were from somewhere else. I am Yao. May I ask your name?"

"Things like that are best kept secret. Now, would you please follow me? We need to go somewhere secure."

Yao hesitantly nodded his head, and started to trail behind Ludwig like an obedient dog. Ludwig took them farther and farther into the ghettos of Berlin, and soon you could almost smell the fear and hatred that seeped from the cracks and holes in houses and apartments. Along with the other disgusting scents that wrapped around them, they say more and more people that had rotted—inside and out. Teeth that seemed to have liquidated, and long, bloody track marks that painted peoples arms. Clothes that were nothing but rags hanging off limp bodies, and evil malicious grins that distorted what once could've been called a friendly face.

Soon, they found a house, and Ludwig stopped in front of it, and opened the door. Yao looked at it hesitantly, not quite believing what he saw. However, he continued to follow Ludwig inside, despite his better instincts telling him to get out. He stepped farther inside, and glanced around warily. "Excuse me for saying this sir, but—how is this more secure?"

Ludwig stepped up behind him, and Yao turned around suddenly. Ludwig was not even an inch away from him, and Yao stumbled backwards, disturbed by the ungodly smile that graced his face. "W-What are you doing?"

Ludwig only advanced, and continued to smile. He leaned over Yao, and the little man fell over, and started to scuttle backwards in a desperate attempt to escape from the utterly disturbing glances that were sent to him from Ludwig. Then, Ludwig's form started to shimmer, and blur around the edges, and Yao tried to blink away the sudden blurriness. But, as soon as he opened his eyes he was…he was looking at himself.

But he never wore an evil smirk like that, did he? And…his eyes never flashed glowing blue. That-that _couldn't_ be him. He looked down at himself, and brought shaky hands to his face. No, he was still the same. But then, who was that? The form before him laughed, but it wasn't just his voice. No, it was tinged with the voice of the man who took him here. That laugh…it wasn't the laugh of a madman…nor was it the voice of someone who was happy.

No, it was the voice of someone who was sad. Yao looked over, and he thought he saw the glimmer of tears, then the looked hardened, and it was an expression of neutrality, not unlike the one he wore almost every day. Then he just turned around and left. He left Yao sitting there lying in what was probably a crack-house. "W-wait! You're not just going to leave me here are you?"

The man just ignored him, and continued to walk away, leaving him to his own devices.

AsLudwig walked out of the door, a grim expression lit his face. He hated this. He hated all of the deception, and he hated ruining innocent peoples lives. Granted This man Yao wasn't so innocent, but he hadn't really done anything exponentially wrong. Yet, anyways.

He put the neutral face back on, and wandered back over to the room that Yao rented. It wasn't too spacious, but it wasn't cramped, either. It was perfect for his small, Asian stature, but if Ludwig was his normal size, then things would be different. He wandered around the room a little bit, just to re-familiarize himself with the layout, and where everything was. He laid down on the bed, and thought about how he would go about ruining Yao's life.

Truly it wasn't hard to ruin someone's life. Not really. But if you wanted it to be done right, and thoroughly, then you needed to plan a little bit. It needed to be done structurally, and with purpose. You needed to make sure that the chances of them being able to restore what they had. You need to crush it methodically, like a surgeon would make an incision. One mistake could mean the whole operation died. He rolled around restlessly, and finally decided that he needed to go out.

He grabbed his things and left the apartment and it's complex. He walked over to an indiscriminate place and transformed back, checking to make sure that no one saw him. When he was sure that he was safe, he started to walk again, and pulled out his cellphone. He flipped it open, and dialed in the number.

"Ja?"

"Bruder. Come with me to the bar?"

"Ludwig? What for? Ah, had one of those days again, did you?"

"Can you come with me, Gilbert, or not?"

Gilbert laughed his signature hissing laugh, and responded with a cheery, "Gott, Ludi, calm down! Of course I'll come! Why would I ever miss out on a chance to drink beer? I sense awesomeness afoot!"

And then he hung up. Ludwig sighed, and shook his head. That's what he gets for calling Gilbert, king of 'awesome.' The ancient Prussian was really his only friend, though. He had been with Ludwig since before the Holy Roman Empire existed, and even after it split up, Gilbert stayed in Prussia, and Ludwig in Germany. Gilbert had even came up with the ridiculous idea to start calling each other 'East' and 'West' as some sort of play on the positions of the two countries.

A sudden thought struck him, and he groaned in terror. What if he brought his friends? Mein Gott, that would be terrible! It's not that he minded Antonio. He did mind Francis and that Lovino person that Antonio always carried around with him, though. He carried some sort of misplaced hatred for him and Gilbert, and was always trying to belittle him. He wasn't quite sure why, but it was definitely annoying.

He headed in the general direction of their favorite bar, and on the way he was met by the vampric albino that was Gilbert. He slung his arm over Ludwig's shoulder, and cackled. "Does mein bruder want to tell me all about what fucked up his day? I bet you do, just tell me, and I'm sure the gods of awesome will bless you, and that the gods of beer will help you bang someone tonight."

Ludwig shot a mildly disgusted look at him, and shook off Gilbert's offending arm. "Are your…friends coming?"

"Francis couldn't make it, but Antonio and his boytoy are going to be there." He seemed to notice the frown on Ludwig's face, so he slapped him on the back. "Cheer up, Ludi. If you were human, you'd be dead at twenty from all the work and no play. Just relax. Also, I heard that Lovino has a little brother that he's bringing. And that little brother is bringing a friend of _his_ so it's not like you'll be alone tonight."

Ludwig grunted in response, and they walked into the bar. He almost immediately picked out the angry voice that belonged to Lovino, and not far behind was the musical voice of the Spaniard Antonio calming him down. He spotted them in a booth near the back of the bar, and it was clear that Lovino was yelling at someone that was sitting opposite to him. He could see auburn hair just peeking over the top of the bench, and he heard a light "Ve," drifting from over in the same direction.

Gilbert pushed him over, and reluctantly, Ludwig began the slow walk towards what would definitely be a headache. His expression darkened a little, and continued to every step he took.

"Luds, you're scaring the other patrons, lighten up."

Slowly he made his facial muscles relax, and he continued over to the table. As he got nearer, he saw that another little Asian man sat with them. He had calm brown eyes, and looked completely unaffected by what was going on. He had naught but the tiniest of smiles on his face, and he didn't seem to be annoyed in the slightest by the constant arguing that seemed to go on. He also started to see more of what he supposed was the brother of Lovino. His skin was the same shade of unblemished olive, and his hair was just a tad bit lighter than his brothers. And, Ludwig wasn't sure, but it also seemed that he had a higher voice than his angry counterpart.

Lovino noticed them right as they were about to get to the table.

"Speak of the fucking devil. It's the dammed potato bastard, as well as his bastard albino dick friend." He shot a disgusted look at the two of them, and turned away.

"Hey Ludwig, hey Gilbert! What's up, mis amigos?"

"Antonio, Lovino! It's great to see you! And I see you finally brought the infamous Feliciano for us! What a pleasant treat. This is so awesome, I finally get to meet a nice Lovino!"

At that comment Lovino whirled around, and punched Gilbert in the face. "Shut the fuck up, bastard."

Gilbert rubbed his face with a pout, but was otherwise unaffected by the show of aggression. He leaned over and was about to greet this 'Feliciano,' but was stopped by the Asian man. "And who are you, sir?"

"Ve! That's my friend Kiku! He's really nice, and he's my friend! And I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli, and I like pasta!" a cheery voice said. "And who are you, standing over there?"

Ludwig turned his powerful stare onto Feliciano, and the little man shrink in his seat. He really did look like his brother, though. With an almost identical hair curl, and eyes that strangely reminded him of pasta. They were obviously related, even if their personalities differed so much that it was almost comical.

"Mister, p-please stop looking so scary! Ve, I mean, not that _you're_ scary or anything, well you kind of are, but your stare is really intimidating…," he trailed off shakily. Ludwig blinked in surprise, and shook his head.

"I apologize. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"And I'm Feliciano! But you can call me Feli, too! Do you want to be my friend?"

* * *

><p>AN: Big chappie equal good? I hope so, lol. I put time and effort into this! XD so how'd you guys like it? lol, mood swings much Feli?

WAIT. Two things!

Do you guys think that I should make this a series? Like, this can be Feli and Ludz story, and I can have another one for Francis, and for Antonio and Romano…? Or no?

Lol, is it weird that I actually did think that about Feli's eyes? The first time they opened in the anime, that was the legit first thought that went through my head. Seriously! They have to colors of a bunch of different noodle types!

Wait, lol , I lied. It's three things.

3)….wait…lol I forgot what else I was going to put here, so I'll put something else! So, I have this idea for a story…well, a _series_ that takes hetalia and puts it too Greek Myths! Would you guys wanna read it?

WAIT I REMEMBERED THE OTHER THING.

Can you guys help me figure out what everyone is? Like, Gilbo is a vamp, and Ludderz is a Dopplegänger….thats all I have. Help would be appreciated! Just PM me if you don't want to leave a review!

Reviews are my nectar of life, people! :DDDD

Tell me if you dig it~

-Sammisaur *rawr* :3


End file.
